


One That's Worthy

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius refused to wonder whose life would be worthy of a king's heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One That's Worthy

Nimueh was unmovable, and now so was Uther.

After all he'd just been promised an heir, a son no less- though Gaius privately snorted at that, powerful as the priestess was, there was no way she'd have managed that guarantee; a female heir would simply not do for Uther, he'd ask for a second attempt. Impossible, of course.

Igraine said nothing, she knew nothing of the cost, Nimueh had anticipated her reluctance if she were to know the intricacies of the old religion.

A life for a life. The balance must be maintained.

Gaius refused to wonder whose life would be worthy of a king's heir.

Uther had ordered Gaius' silence, entreating him with loyalty and friendship. In some dark part of his soul, Gaius wanted Camelot's heir just as badly- it was this, he convinced himself, that allowed him keep silent.

As Igraine raised the goblet to her lips, Gaius' head bowed in prayer to the old gods for mercy.


End file.
